


First School Trips Are Scary (For The Parents)

by Jheiaa



Series: The Im Family [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Kid Youngjae, M/M, and markson are trying to keep a safe distance, best friends youngjae and somi are excited af, jb is a good dad, jinyoung is stressed and emotional, leave him alone ok, parents jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: "Jinyoung-ah, please stop crying. Youngjae's camp will only be 5 days long."orThe day Jinyoung has been dreading; sending his sunshine away to go on a school camping trip.





	First School Trips Are Scary (For The Parents)

"Are you _sure_ you have your toothbrush with you?"

Jinyoung makes a move to re-open Youngjae's suitcase, but Jaebum pulls him back into his arms with a chuckle.

"Relax, Jinyoung-ah, I made sure all his toiletries are in a bag on top of his clothes," Jaebum says and Jinyoung slumps against his husband's chest for a second, but shoots back up in high alert again.

"But what about his socks? Does he have enough socks? What if one pair gets wet and then he'll have one pair less _and-_ "

"Papa," Youngjae interrupts with a wide smile from his spot on his bed, surrounded by his favorite stuffed animals and pillows. "Daddy and I put in lots of socks so you don't have to worry!"

Jinyoung sighs and sits down next to Youngjae with a small smile. "I know, I know. It's just- I want everything to be perfect. It's going to be the first time you'll be away from us for more than two days and I'm a bit nervous." Youngjae leans over to Jinyoung and snuggles into his side, smiling widely up to his father. "Don't be nervous papa, Somi will be with me!"

Jaebum and Jinyoung both smile at the mention of the bubbly girl. Somi, Youngjae's _best friend in the whooole wide world_ (as quoted by Youngjae), had been adopted by Mark and Jackson five years ago. Her and Youngjae had hit it off immediately, starting their close friendship at the age of five, and remained the _bestest_ of friends ever since. They were like brother and sister and Jinyoung had thanked God multiple times for bringing the little sunshine and vitamin into their lives.

Before Somi had been adopted, Jinyoung and Jaebum had their concerns about Youngjae growing up as an only child. They were worried he would be lonely growing up. However, with Somi barreling into their lives they didn't have to worry about that anymore, and they all couldn't be happier.

"Speaking of Somi, when did Jackson say they were going to be here?"

Jinyoung turns to Jaebum and the latter fishes his phone out of his pocket to read the latest message from Jackson.

"He said they were on their way like fifteen minutes ago."

 _And speak of the devil_ , Jaebum thinks as their doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Youngjae shouts happily and races out of the bedroom down the stairs. "Be careful sunshine!" Jinyoung shouts after his son and both him and Jaebum also get up to welcome their friends.

Youngjae flings open the door and is tackled to the ground by a laughing Somi, and as they tumble down they knock their heads together in a struggle to hug each other properly, making them laugh and hiss at the pain at the same time.

"Somi-yah! I told you not to tackle people anymore! One of these days it's going to leave you with a bloody nose," Mark lightly scolds his daughter as he and Jackson make their way inside. "You know what, this is all your fault," he continues as he points an accusatory finger at Jackson. The younger man gasps dramatically and places his hand above his heart. "My fault? How is it _my_ fault?"

Jaebum and Jinyoung have arrived down stairs by now and are helping the kids off the floor. Jinyoung chuckles at their friends' little banter. Mark reminds him of himself and he can't help but stifle a laugh behind his hand.

"You're too wild with her," Mark retorts while he puts down Somi's lilac suitcase. "She learned this behavior from you."

"That just means she's as awesome as her dad," Jackson retorts with an eyebrow wiggle and Mark tries not to roll his eyes at his husbands idiotic statement. Instead he turns around and hugs Jinyoung, while Jaebum and Jackson also exchange a hug.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Jackson asks, and looks at his watch. "If we want to be a bit early we have to leave now."

Before Jinyoung and Jaebum can respond, Somi pumps her fist in the air yelling "Let's go!" and runs outside together with Youngjae. Jaebum rolls his eyes playfully and mumbles to himself as he walks up the stairs to grab Youngjae's stuff. "Kids..."

 

After a chaotic twenty minute car ride (with Jinyoung being squashed between two suitcases and the window because six people in one car is just _too much_ ) they arrive at Youngjae and Somi's school. There are parents conversing in front of the gates and the parking lot is crowded with running kids. With some struggling and relieved gasps of air (again, Jinyoung isn't complaining _but_ the car _was_ awfully stuffy with so many people propped on the backseat) they get out and make sure all the luggage is out before making their way to the front gate.

Somi is off like a rocket, jumping on her friend Yoojung's back (Mark's warning falls on deaf ears yet again) and Youngjae is excitedly bouncing on his heels and looks up at Jinyoung with a bright smile. Jinyoung's eyes crinkle at the edges as he takes in his son's happy mood and affectionately ruffles his soft locks. The moment is interrupted when Youngjae is tackled by a slightly smaller boy with smiling eyes and chubby cheeks.

"JaeJae!"

"MinMin!"

Youngjae shouts back with a grin and wraps his arms around his other best friend (because Somi is like his sister _and_ best friend) and the smaller jumps in joy.

"Jimin-ah, how have you been?" Jaebum says when he comes to stand next to Jinyoung, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist.

Turning around, Jimin gives a smile and nods his head. "I've been fine, Mr. Im!"

"That's good to hear," Jaebum responds with a smile of his own and fondly shakes his head as he looks at the two ten-year-olds who are practically joined by the hip. They stand like that for about five minutes, Mark and Jackson talking to Yoojung's parents while Yoojung is busy braiding Somi's hair, and Jinyoung and Jaebum listening to Jimin's story about his vacation in Japan.

"Dear parents and children, can I get your attention please!"

The teacher in charge of the camping trip is standing on a chair next to the bus.

"Please bring all the luggage next to the bus and children please come stand in front of the door in rows of two."

Jinyoung freezes.

"Wait," he begins, his lower lip already in a pout. "It's already time?"

Youngjae and Jimin hug each other again and Jimin wraps his hand around Youngjae's wrist. "You promised we'll sit together and be in a tent together right?"

"Of course!" Youngjae answers enthusiastically and is about to follow Jimin. However, Jinyoung's hand is faster and he is yanked back into his father's chest.

"Sunshine, how dare you leave without saying goodbye to your father."

"I'm sorry papa, I was just excited," Youngjae whispers and with that his face is smushed against his father's sweater, strong arms keeping him there. Jimin giggles at this and Mark, Jackson and Somi join the laughter when Youngjae begins to squirm, trying to get some air.

"Papa," Youngjae squeaks. "We really have to go now. MinMin and I wanted to sit in the front of the bus so we need to hurry!"

"Oh, right," Jinyoung removes his arms and kisses Youngjae's cheek. "Have fun and be careful, okay?"

"I will papa," Youngjae says as he hugs Jaebum and plants a kiss on his father's cheek. When Youngjae turns around to join Jimin and Somi, Jaebum reaches into his pocket and grabs out his phone. They can't leave before he has the perfect picture of those three, which he will print out and put in a frame because Im Jaebum is a super dad.

"Before you guys go, I need a picture! Say kimchi!"

The children groan and laugh, and Somi is guided to the middle with Youngjae and Jimin on each side. They throw their peace signs in the air and yell _kimchi_ while Jaebum, or better yet _photographer extraordinaire_ is taking several snapshots at the speed of light. When he's done he puts his thumb up and waves the kids goodbye. They run to the bus while screaming in excitement and Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum just stand there with the world's stupidest smiles on their faces as they look at their children disappearing into the bus.

But Jinyoung's smile doesn't last long and when the bus starts and begins to drive away he's sniffing, tears welling up in his eyes and he tries not to cry, _he really tries_ , however his body just doesn't listen to his mind and now he's bawling his eyes out while mumbling things about his baby being away from him _for god knows how long_.

Jaebum softly rubs his back with a small smile.

"Jinyoung-ah, please stop crying. Youngjae's camp will only be 5 days long."

Parents around them look at the scene in amusement and Mark and Jackson take this as their que to slowly leave, before this turns into a full k-drama.

"S-Shut up! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Jinyoung hiccups and with a huff he turns around and stalks to the car, passing by his embarrassed friends (Mark and Jackson are _not_ his friends at the moment though), and leaves behind a confused Jaebum.

When a few seconds pass, Jaebum is brought out of his daze.

"What? Oh, _come on_! Baby, wait! What did I do this time? Please don't let me sleep on the couch, you know my back gets sore!"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!! so, i kinda woke up and this popped into my head and i was like i have to write this asap haha  
> i'll also post a back story on how markson adopted little somi! i chose her because she's my vitamin and daughter and i love her. if you have a problem with this; the door is on your left! :)  
> oh, and bts will definitely be a big part of this series! just you guys wait!!  
> leave a comment and let me know your thoughts and feelings! ^^


End file.
